How Cisco stopped Barry
by ApostolicPrincessinGod
Summary: Imagine if on the infamous night that Barry time traveled to save his mom from dying, Cisco gets a vibe warning him of what could happen. Will Cisco be able to stop him from making that huge mistake?


**The inspiration comes from God. Could not have written it without Him. He is my Everything and to Him be the glory.**

 **Also do not own the flash.**

Cisco 'Vibe' Baman was sitting on The West's couch as Team Flash mourned the loss of Barry Allen's dad, Henry. Cisco turned to his best friend, Caitlin Snow, and gave her a soft smile. His heart bled for her just then. She'd been through so much, what with losing her husband Ronnie Ramond and then that creep Jay - well, not Jay, but Hunter Zolomon who tricked and lied to them, and as if that wasn't enough, he even kidnapped Caitlin and broke her in ways Cisco wasn't sure he could help her through. Caitlin was broken and he didn't know how to fix they pieces back up. He only knew he was going to try. He closed his eyes to pray.

"Jesus, please help Caitlin through all of this." Cisco turned to her and touched her hand.

Caitlin looked back and gave him a brokenhearted smile.

It was at that moment Cisco got a familiar yet painful headache. He vibed. And what did he see? His best friend Barry Allen was running at top speed. And to where? The past. He was pushing reverse flash out of the way to stop him from killing Nora Allen.

No, no, no.

Hasn't Barry learned yet? Taveling back to the past can alter the present!

Vibe then saw flashes of what looked like some sore of freakish alternate life. He saw bits and pieces of Vibe himself as well as the remainder of Team Flash acting... not themselves.

Joe was a bad cop, a lazy one. Wally was actually kid flash. He and Iris made up this sibling crime duo on their own. Caitlin was not the doctor she is, she was downgraded to a pediatric optomologist. Cisco himself was a snot nosed tech billionaire. And Barry? Well, both of his parenst were alive...

But, then, in a fight... Wally got hurt?

A flash of the current timeline came. Caitlin was killed. Dante was dead...

No, no, no.

This was bad.

If Barry went back in time he was only going to mess up the timeline. There'd be no fixing it that time.

Cisco shook his head. Oh, man, that was the longest vibe he'd ever had.

He stood up. He couldn't just sit there; he had to do something!

Caitlin looked at him in a bit of confusion.

Only, he didn't have time to respond. Instead, he rushed across the room to the door that Iris was just then walking in. Once he was out the door, he saw that Barry was actually just standing there, looking like he was ready to run.

Cisco shouted, "Barry, don't do it!"

Barry turned to him. His face was hurt and angry. He let out a scoff, "What, did you vibe me?!"

"Yes," Cisco nodded, "and I saw you going back to save your mom." He looked straight into that angry look of Barry's. "But you know what else I saw? I saw you changing the timeline. Barry, you can't do this!"

"Oh, you mean the timeline Zoom took everything from me?" Barry yelled at his friend in frustration.

Cisco only continued to look at him, both with sympathy and pain. "Really?" he asked. "What about Joe? Wally and Iris? What about Caitlin? What about me?!"

"You know what I mean, Cisco," Barry breathed out heavily. He thrust his fingers into his hair. "Augh, you don't even know what I'm going through!"

"What do you mean by that? Barry, Ronnie was like fami-" But then he got a vibe. It was just the quickest on of Dante dying in a car crash. Only... months ago? And then it flashed a vibe of Caitlin being Killer flash. And then the vibes ended. Quite as quickly as they started. And he was staring at Barry in shock.

"You're going to change the timeline," he whispered.

Barry looked at him, "What?"

Cisco shook his head, "If you go back in time, Barry, you'll alre the intire timeline." His tone to his best friend was stern, "I would lose my brother. I would lose Caitlin." It was then he had to pause to contain his overwhelming emotions. He continued, "Caitlin could become Killer Frost. She doesn't have powers right now, Barry. But if you go back in time, you're going to alter the timeline. And I'm going to lose Dante and Caitlin."

But Barry gave him a fiercly angry look, "I lost my mom and dad. You can't stop me, Cisco."

Barry turned to run off. But out of the fear of what could happen, Cisco placed his hand in front of his best friend and blasted him with a vibration. Barry was knocked to the ground.

But fearing that he'd seriously hurt his best friend, he rushed over to him.

Barry groaned, lifting his head with the slightest look of anger, "What, Cisco?

Cisco studied him, "Look, Barry, I know you're hurting right now, but I need you to trust me that you're not alone in that. We are all right here with you. We are all your family. But if you do this, if you change the past and alter the timeline, things will not be better. They will not be the same. Team Flash as you know it will not be the same. We're always here for you, Barry, you know that. But know that if you change everything, we won't be." He shook his head, "Promise, Barry. Please, Barry, promise me you won't do this. Promise you won't go back to save your mom. You don't need to. You need us and we're here to help you thorugh this. God is here to help you through this."

Barry sighed in defeat. He let his head down, "Okay, Cisco. I won't do it."

Cisco gave a soft smile. He reacched a hand out to help Barry up. Barry took his hand.

He gave his best friend a broken smile, "Thanks, Cisco."

Cisco hugged Barry, "I'm here for you, Bare, we all are." Barry nodded and the two of them headed back inside.

 **So, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I just could leave the timeline messed up. And when our Cisco can vibe, well. Alright God bless, He loves you.**


End file.
